


【泉レオ】猫咪舞曲

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【泉レオ】猫咪舞曲

#

早八时，象牙塔内课程伊始。街巷行人匆匆，鸣笛惊扰了作曲家的好梦。

我们的故事以这里为起点——月永レオ被唤醒，掀开被褥一角，迷蒙着犯上五分钟的懒，再来个缱绻的懒腰。

穿衣洗漱，简单吃早点，于门前石阶坐下，直面旖旎的日光。热腾腾的新曲烙在脑中，怀中的木吉他是忠诚的部属，主人尚为流浪艺人时便寸步不离地守在身畔。他怜惜地抚触裂开的细小纹路，多年相伴饱经风霜，音质仍一尘不染。

他合上眼拨弄琴弦，足尖轻打着节拍，和着不成文的词汇。他无特定的作词人，经纪人试图搭桥牵线，不知有多少想投靠，前仆后继地吃了闭门羹，迄今尚无例外。

“倒不是什么不通世俗啦。只是啊，他们的词汇同我的音符，虽勉强被禁锢于同个宇宙，却分处两个不规则星系，相隔不知多少光年——”

如此便被外界悻悻地称作摆架子。知名作曲家随意束着发尾，翘着腿坐下。灵魂相通谈何容易，若使二者勉强贴合，怕要徒步越过星云，虽喜爱跋涉，孑然一身未免会落寞，总的来说，疲累又无趣不是吗？月永レオ不长于遣词造句，古板而华丽的言辞总令他生畏，与他灵动的乐章互为艺术的两极。

“那是否说明——月永先生您，不认为他们具备与您合作相匹配的音乐素养呢？”

话筒直直探到嘴边。月永レオ叼着笔抬眼，漫不经心地斜目一睨。

专访的记者收敛神色，低下头来，翻了页纸，平稳过渡。

与素养无关，有无触及音符的灵魂，哪怕一字一句，一眼尚能瞧出端倪。毕竟没什么要比心灵相通更困难，因此，能拥有你们这些伙伴是多么幸运啊，我很开心哦，小猫们？陆续被乐声招致，长尾绕在腿间，是轻盈的足尖舞。横穿大学校园的街巷一隅，摇曳着早春的枝条，盛大的舞会亟待开幕。活动腰肢的三色堇是忠实观众，场场皆不落。今晨的主角——猫妈妈Little John姗姗来迟，在奶猫们手牵手围成的圆圈，粉白的肉爪尖尖点地，向作曲家袒露优美的身段。受其鼓舞，伴奏的作曲家亦想闯入魔法所致的圆环，与猫咪为伴，先不论舞姿如何，气势大概不会输。

“不愧是Little John啊！是我乖巧聪明的好孩子！哈哈哈好痒！我也很喜欢你哦！”

一曲终了，Little John扑在怀中，轻柔的叫声是天赐的音符。他满足地合眼，独享亲昵——本应如此，怀内的绵软不知所踪。他不满地扬起脸：咫尺内，猫正安卧在陌生人的怀抱；自叶片间隙簌簌而下的日光，不知作了多久的幕布。

#

一如童话的开端，上一个秋日，作曲家初来乍到，迷了方向。初次踏上红叶织成的软毯，一脚探不到底，堪堪将他托起，如同浮沉于翻滚的层云，不受控地绵延向前，是流动的天然铺盖，构成天然的舞台。他决定遵循指引，脚步轻飘飘，窸窣地踏出乐音。自布景的某颗树后，灰底的花猫好奇地探头，肥硕的身躯扭动着，亦步亦趋地尾随，他回身，猫却犹豫驻足——月永レオ笑了，蹲下身同猫对视。纸袋呈着秋日傍晚萦着热气的烤栗子，他拿出一颗，剥开，猫吃下，满足地蹭挤手心。

“哇哈哈，真是有趣的家伙啊！嗯？还不够吗？吃多对身体不好的，你可是猫啊？”

而猫似乎不达目的不罢休，他只得好言相劝，从前至后顺毛。骨架宽大，肚子胖滚滚，是怀宝宝了吗？抱歉啊，身上没有适合猫的食物！不用担心的，这条街巷的大家都是好人，虽是过客，我有这样的认知！像你这样可爱的猫咪，只要撒撒娇，一定会吃喝不愁的？

猫咪点头，应声说好。

再如童话的主角，知名作曲家月永レオ自幼拥有同猫沟通的本领。萧索的秋日傍晚，采风的旅者放下行囊，同一只猫聊得开怀。受其感召临时起意，包下两层店面，粗略装修，由此为始，孤舟暂且中止飘零。

冬日将至，置办的第一件家具必然是被炉。宽敞的二楼摆放设备，仍余出可观的空地。向阳处宽大的床，可迎着日光趴在被褥上作曲，空间足以肆意翻滚。谱纸被磁铁覆了满墙，一抬眼便能望到。漂泊多年，初次萌生安身的念头——要直至何时？他尚无规划，大概是要陪伴Little John的不知多少代孩子了。

“你的猫吗？”

此刻，无视来者的气势汹汹，作曲家起身，一把将猫夺回。

“怎么，瞪着我干什么？自己的猫，连抱猫姿势都不会吗？快给我。”

为什么要给你啊？所以你是谁啊？Little John最喜欢我了，对不对？口上念叨着，被当了耳旁风——猫再次从作曲家怀中跃出，被对方稳稳接住。还真是遗憾呢，那人捧着猫，扬着音调，笑颜得意又猖狂。俯身为他示范，颀长的指节伸展，掌心轻压，整个覆在猫背上。力道柔和，说着乖乖，尾音上挑，逃不开几分挑衅，与让人火大的炫耀。

“快回来，Little John。”

作曲家兀自埋怨猫的不识时务，亦气恼于自家孩子被人拐跑。抬眼怒视，不自知地撞入一汪湛蓝，是与他斑斓的三十个春秋所不同的寡淡。而内里汩汩的暗流冲散了词汇序列，就那样携裹着碎片飘啊飘，飘进时光无尽的长河，不知所终。

“它是Little John，那你就是罗宾汉了？”

“还真遗憾呢，大概不是！”

只因为它个子大而已？面对初遇的年轻人，Little John完全倒戈，满足地眯起眼露着肚皮让摸，一副和睦之景，月永レオ识趣地不再多扰。别学我讲话，也别用喊小猫小狗的口气叫我——他招呼几声示意，抱怨数句后，对方搂着猫蹙着眉坐下，手把手继续教学，亦开始科学养猫的理论指导。

“你家的猫有这样一身好看的毛，不好好保养的话就太可惜了。啧，平时要多注意。”

“喂，指手画脚的，你就很懂吗？”

月永レオ勾起唇角，对方挑眉应上他的示威。

“就目前来看，的确是比你——比作曲家大人姑且要懂上一些？好心教你怎样养猫，就打算这个态度对我吗？”

猫安卧在对方膝上，暂不搭理二人。

“不过啊，虽说你言语带刺，但长得可真好看！大约是我见过世上最美的人了？”

温凉的一束闪躲开，他托腮望着对方红透的耳根。有趣的灵魂居于完美的肉身，相合而成的，说是最高的杰作尚不为过。

“Little John并不是我家的猫。我有过收养它的打算，可每当我说：‘跟我回家吧！’它就表露出犹豫的神色。是怕麻烦我，是相当温柔的孩子呢。以及——”

月永レオ双手后撑，直面粲然的日光。对方的兴致再度勾起，目光从猫挪移，触及肌肤温温凉凉。

“不止是我能读懂它，它也能探明我的想法，这很有趣吧！是只有魔法的猫咪，诞生于这条有魔法的街巷。我相当珍视它，却不愿据为己有，你能明白的吧，漂亮的年轻人！它的归宿呢，应当是整条街巷本身，每一株树木花草，每个打照面的行人，每处门面的经营者——是在爱的滋润中成长的猫咪啊，或许因此才会有这样大的个子吧？是承蒙了造物主的恩惠，我不愿也无资格束缚它。”

“啧，你能和猫对话吗？”

“可以，而且我能看见猫咪跳舞——你从刚刚就在这里了对吧，我觉得你是很有趣的人！我对你的言语艺术寄予厚望，评价一番它的舞姿吧！”

对方避重就轻，又一副见了鬼的神情。也罢，“能看到不该看的东西的奇怪的孩子”，日后成长为“不走正途的小鬼”。暂不论何谓正途，只前者就足以令他甚少被温柔对待，而被理解尚比被温柔相对难上千万倍，即便拜托音符作媒。

“虽说很遗憾，我也没指望你能看见啦。盛景不为世人熟知，就由我来担任引路人，来代为传达吧，不会让绝世的杰作遗失的！Little John曼妙的舞姿只我能欣赏，大概也好，太受欢迎的话我也会困扰的？”

“我看不见，但能够理解，并且相信这一点。借你吉言，在这条街上大概没什么不能发生的？”对方扬起脸，“瞳色相近，把它误认作你的猫也是理所当然。有这样厉害的猫，主人也一样很厉害吧？你会魔法吗？”

#

魔法这种事谁知道呢。他将吉他挂回墙，躺在床上摆出大字，日光微醺，几近入眠，几块磁铁失了效，谱纸纷纷扬扬，不偏不倚覆在脸上。他拿开，要排序，未免弄得一团糟。

作曲家有时觉得需要一个助理。要聪明，要细心，要温柔，要善解人意，还要拥有濑名那样的言语艺术——濑名，濑名，唇齿开合，濑名泉，他喃喃着，正着念又反着念。是大地回暖解冻的冰棱，字符排列亦是汩汩的清甜。极富春日气息的好名字，却诞生于深秋，真矛盾啊？有什么意见吗，有意见也别对我说，又不是我决定的，对方敲着他的脑袋，れおくん才是，名字是狮子，却又瘦又小又矮。那是因为青春期时熬夜作曲，离家漂泊又总风餐露宿吧？他念叨着回忆，对方没好气地应着，言辞和缓几分。

盛大的舞剧添了位固定观众。大学艺术系的舞蹈教师濑名泉，每每于通勤路上稍作停留。偏瘦而不嶙峋，利落的线条凌厉得紧，脊背是恒常的直挺。俯身来交谈，面庞倏然放大，长睫毛轻颤，粉蝶轻盈振翅般，鼻翼停驻了日光的剪影，湿眸又似初生的鹿。无需工作的周末，于伏案的作曲家身畔读书，翘着腿，指尖轻敲桌面——坐直，把头抬起来，别趴在桌上，这个岁数了还要近视吗？

“啊啊，别打断我！即便是濑名也不许打断我的思路！濑名好啰嗦，虽然很美但是太啰嗦了！你是我的妈妈吗！”

对方掐上他的脸，手劲毫不留情。可要记得你比我年长五岁啊？这就是身为年长一方的表率吗？

“分明是濑名管得太多太宽，边收拾边絮叨，还把厨房的菜全扔了！真过分啊，就这样对年长的一方吗？”

“哈？你自己去看，都烂掉了！到底有没有一点健康常识啊？还得麻烦我去菜场，真好奇你是怎样活到这个岁数的。”

言毕，接过新生的曲谱，分门别类装入文件册。れおくん，标题？啊，没想好，濑名随便帮我取个吧！月永レオ咬着笔，不抬头。这种事请自力更生，我又不是你肚里的蛔虫。濑名就算是我也不会介意的，因为我最喜欢濑名了——谁问你那种事了，标题，或只是模糊的分类，快说啊？

“嗯，唔，是属于我和濑名的猫咪舞曲系列！叫什么好呢？”

Little John之歌。寥寥数笔落在文件袋，自来水笔水痕未干，花体英文闪灼出一片斑斓——采光不错，交通方便，还安静，的确是好住处？濑名夺下他口中的笔，合好笔盖。注意形象，养成与你身份相配的行为举止，早已闻名四海了，到头来还不是让我来照顾。以及，不要随便对刚认识的人说喜欢，这个岁数了还需要我来教吗？罢了，你对谁都是这样吧。

月永レオ不回应，只托着腮打量。白皙耳廓染开了红，他摸上毛茸茸的脑袋来安抚，心想果然年长有年长的好。

窗帘布被清洗晾起，泛黄的墙纸被替换，厨具不知何时翻了新，曲谱亦被分类装订。日光氤氲着肥皂香，尚比往日和煦，映着室内亮堂堂——不用细致到如此地步的，有时他会被当作自理能力为负的幼童。不过相识一周，本质上的陌生人而已？却不容置疑地攻城略地，虽说携来的全新空气十分怡人。晚饭后挥手作别，步入粲然的星空，由线化作点，烙上视网膜便不会磨灭，月永レオ伏在窗台，扯过一片谱纸，就着台灯，记录下他那颗年轻的、光芒闪灼的星星，思绪过多过满，起笔潺潺。

濑名偶有提及自身：今日读书进度，宿舍花草长势，多肉的养殖方法，课程的烦心，所见所闻所感，是他的星系向自身行进而来。那么，濑名的舞伴是怎样的人呢？他夹起一块天妇罗，入口外酥里嫩，油量恰到好处。河鲜或海鲜他皆无执念，却是对方的心上好，拜厨艺所赐，久而久之他也爱上这种味道。说是担心花草在作曲家先生处的境遇，每日前来不曾间断，至少共进一顿饭，亦是月永レオ每日最正式的一餐。

“我不需要。你忘了吗，我教的是单人舞啊？”

“是因为寻不到合拍的对象，又讨厌步调被扰乱吧？我还以为濑名的舞伴一个个全被你吓跑了？毕竟你训起人来很可怕，眼神也凶神恶煞的！”

饭还堵不上你的嘴吗？濑名接过碗，为他添满。

“为什么濑名煮的米也比我煮的好吃那么多啊！”

还不是因为作曲家先生完全不帮忙？当个甩手掌柜，白来的饭当然香。对方早早放下碗筷，评判他狼吞虎咽的吃相，末了，不轻不重附加一句，瘦成骨头了，多吃点啊？

迈开腿，跨上摩托，戴好头盔，附上把手，他有揣度过如此的濑名。你问摩托？借人了，所以步行上班，才不是为看你才特地绕远路的？好，好，我知道啦，濑名——月永レオ应着声，目光于镜中巧妙相错。束发的皮筋被取下，橙发散落在肩，被托起几缕，迎着光源。

“发质还好，除了稍有些分叉，更要好好保养啊？又不是买不起，别再用廉价的洗发水了？”

“抱歉啊濑名，这些我不太懂！全权托付给你的话，我大概也能安心了？”

刀刃开合，白布承接细碎的发尾，窸窣呈上动态的景观画。近于咬下一小块棒棒糖，清脆的一瞬，表皮裂开逼仄的波纹。转至前额，本能地合目，吐息着清甜的热流——那些灵感的天然补给，承着奶黄色帘布的逢迎，是为春日的独有标记，果香因子附于神经末梢，只刹那便要成瘾。

“等过段时间，摩托还回来，哪天我来了兴致，带你去转转也不是不可以。你这样的家里蹲，对这座城市还不了解吧？……好了，睁眼吧。”

濑名为他解开围罩。他倚在椅背，向后伸个懒腰，侧眼望向玻璃花瓶内的一束，记忆中尚未重样。

#

数年前的月永レオ尚无早起的习惯。拥上日光织作的被褥，堪堪抬眼，正仰卧在金色的海岸线，头枕海螺，聆听浪花告别的不舍誓词。前夜的湿凉炙烤殆尽，他拾起一粒音符状的贝壳，观测繁杂的纹路。

是天地间唯独为他谱写的抒情诗，离群索居的孤雁亦足以自得。自然的恩惠使他愉悦，他所怀揣的那份可贵的信念，是同蛮横世间相顽抗的唯一刀枪。他爬起身，象征性驱赶沙粒，却如同生了感情，黏附于袖口与衣领。是缪斯曾降临的海滩，无论如何感谢一夜的收留。他挥手作别，步步后退。海潮叩击礁石，致使灵光乍现亦周而复始。闪灼的金粉在脑中存档，韵律沾染了透心的湿凉。双目是进化完备的相机，注定不愧于赐予的灵光。

那时月永レオ熟知的宇宙中尚无濑名泉，后者于这一年春日的起始，每日清早准时现身，听他弹吉他，默然地逗着猫，隔三差五变戏法般携来一束花。月永レオ辨不清科属种，亦喊不出名称，任其替下枯枝败叶，几近打点出一个花圃来。清晨六时，载货的卡车轰隆隆驶出隧道，自认为轻手轻脚地莅临街巷。成捆中最新鲜的那束，饱满的瓣叶托起晨露，每每被蓝眸的青年慧眼识珠，搭上样式可爱的贺卡，不留一笔注脚，附赠的熊布偶即将集齐一套。

这个春日的末尾，好伙伴Little John被栗子铺的大叔收养。是寻到归宿，他亦然。早不再居无定所，乃至功成身就，他却时有怀念。亲吻耳垂的耳钉，镶着一粒海蓝碎钻，归于晶莹泡沫中的细小一束，丝丝凉凉拂面，悄无声息。他转而望向那只手，亮眼的白皙冲撞视野，经络凸显，泛青的血管浮于其下叫嚣。指尖被粉红的鼻头嗅着，再心不在焉地抚上猫背。曾手把手传授的技巧随晨雾消弭，换得一个完全本真的世界。

而于现今的世界中，他的濑名正在身畔，席地坐于石阶。咫尺内双唇开合，字符逸出二人的结界，清凉的风浸染绿意，啁啾啼鸣作助兴，伸展开旖旎的枝条，自音符的种子繁衍出藤蔓来。

这亦是造物主的恩赐。

经打磨锤炼的年轻面庞，初见便分外出挑。平心而论，美得精致，美得动人，美得惊心动魄，单一个美字未免敷衍，将猫搂在怀中，笑意不自知地攀上眉梢。不笑时，刹那的一瞥，眉眼亦能寻得几分意气风发来。恣意驱使年轻人专属的资质，是他耀眼的辰星。吉他被冷落，他双手后撑，视线流连一番，再次被那枚耳钉引了去。如此的蓝是心上好，是他渴求的通透的美，该说是眷属吗？他欣赏濑名的品味，却也由衷承认，至少与此刻染红的耳廓不相称。

“……喂，在听我讲吗，れおくん？”

对方完全放弃传授。猫心领神会，合目窝在膝上，对人间事不管不顾了。

“在听，只是觉得相当有趣啊！红到耳根的濑名，如此崭新的美，错过会抱憾终身吧。果然还是需要音符，果然只能以音符为介质存留于世！”

寻不到身畔的纸笔，而对方面颊灼烧更甚，亦要伶牙俐齿地辩驳。能看出尽了全力，却抵不过标准结局，终自暴自弃般败下阵来。

“听着——被喜欢的人从头盯到脚，不这样才奇怪吧？我变得奇怪了，归根结底不还是你的错吗？……喂，我说你啊，就真的迟钝成这样，一点自觉都没有吗？”

“那些不重要啦，只是濑名，你头发睡翘了！”

对方慌了神，手忙脚乱打理一阵。哈哈，真像只炸了毛的猫啊！是，是，你说什么就是什么吧。对方再次将猫一把揽进怀中，拖着长腔念着超烦人，把头转向一边去。小小的占有欲在心中升腾，这次的对象不同。他径直抚上猫毛般蜷曲的灰发，要说的话，他的濑名是只倨傲的灰猫，自恃名贵的血统，时刻扬着头颅，气势汹汹的——捏一捏肉垫会尖叫着抗拒，却会于你入梦后抬起粉白的肉爪试探着蹭蹭你的面颊，而后蹑手蹑脚钻入你怀中，蜷成一个团。

“果然濑名不同于寻常的猫。它们表露爱意时，会粘人地蹭着指尖，舔着手掌，舌头有些扎。濑名的话，除了训人还会怎样呢，唔——”

言语暂被封存。头被按上贴近，好看的面庞赫然放大。浅尝辄止的一吻后，面颊被捧起端详，认真且专注。

以爱情为主旨，他有凭想象谱写旋律，虽饱受赞誉，自身仍觉不足。于人生第三十个春日，终迎来切身的初体验——是令他食髓知味的温软，未免贪心不足，再被引导着同样身体力行地传达，这次要深邃得多。他咀嚼着爱语，品尝着津液，发觉自身与人心跳共振，而至为幸运的，那人正于咫尺内凝望着他，探求他目中星辰的序列，再投映至那片海域，冰川消融，泛滥四溢。

“请你明白，这就是你的濑名的方式，尊敬的宇宙人月永レオ先生。”

#

身为间接的常客，尚为初次亲身前来。繁杂的花木将他环绕，心想的确与此地结缘，被濑名牵上楼梯，二楼是同家咖啡厅。濑名拿出纸笔，一把接住他抛过的菜单，再揪上衣领阻止他乱跑。

“写在纸上，喂，别写在桌布上！啊啊真是糟透了，我是带了个孩子出门吗！……啊抱歉，我们家的れおくん给你添麻烦了。”

笔暂且被濑名夺去，他被束缚于狭小的座椅，发出不满的咕噜噜的气声，只得以咖啡色桌布为琴键，指尖游走在格纹间。年轻的高个子老板说着没关系，略有些怯怯的。

这里很安静，れおくん姑且不要坏掉氛围吧？一侧的濑名翻动书页，窸窣的阴影停驻于指尖。他暂且成为宏大宇宙的造物主，架构星系精微的序列。帘布束起成结，日光的精灵自窗棂间溜入，是二人外唯余的有生命的实体，是为音符诞生的见证者，受其鼓舞，灵感亦最大限度地呈现于世。

“*把耳朵附在猫的身躯上，就会听到夏日终了的海鸣声般，轰隆隆的声响。在猫儿柔软的体内，和呼吸同步上升、下沉、上升、下沉——”

濑名抬眼。

“就像刚诞生的地球一样。”

“你读过这本？”

他点头。

“但要我形容，远不止地球，该说是蕴含了全部的星系吗？真了不起啊，分明是那样小的躯体，大朵棉花糖那样的绵软，却孕育着宏大的宇宙。再说到夏日终了的海鸣声……”

月永レオ倚上濑名的肩，任记忆溯流。

“真怀念啊……惬然的舒心形容得贴切，不是什么波澜壮阔的情境，只是把脸贴在猫身上，小睡个五分钟；按下世界的静止键，探明整个宇宙的脉动；三秒画出一个圆圆的休止符，再用两秒涂实；时针放缓，呼吸都慢下来——所以啊啊啊啊啊现在就好想摸猫！该说猫是造物主最伟大的杰作之一也不为过吧？”

“啧，现在这里可没有猫，只有我，可真遗憾啊？”

怎么会遗憾！首席非濑名莫属，猫也屈居第二——好了好了，我知道了，别再讨我欢心了？濑名淡淡地应着。他探进银灰色发旋，再抚上揉乱，于指尖游走的绵软的确像极了猫。

他的濑名像猫，喜怒皆难思量。而那些独有的亲昵与温存，饱蘸爱的韵律，于不经意间袒露，总能激荡出未被海浪冲淡，未被年岁消蚀的热忱。一如此刻，掐上面颊低声斥责，不住抱怨着热，却又调整坐姿，让他倚得更舒适些。月永レオ靠窗，是惯例——因为热，我怕晒，对方无数次这样说着，低头比照护肤品的成分表，许久才为他配齐一套。

“虽然号称神出鬼没的神秘作曲家，预约个专访要难到升天，但总会逢上采访和领奖的场合吧？稍微注意下形象好吗？”

月永レオ不懂护肤，更不喜防晒霜，厚厚一层紧绷，要将灵感牢牢地束缚了。而注定反抗不得，濑名每每前来，他被做足全套防晒，全副武装后再被带出门，行过数个街角才肯装作无意般牵上他的手。正是这样的濑名，感情的表露隐忍而克制，却笃定地收紧指尖，未松开一瞬。

他们于是十指相扣，逆着海洋馆的人潮，刻意反着攻略来。于幽蓝的，空落的，直抵穹顶的水槽前接吻。明灭的光点烙上瞳孔，太过耀眼，他合起双目，感知海洋生物游弋的水花，感知太阳沉沉入海，感知散落在设备轰鸣间的，声声隐秘而剧烈的心跳。

温凉、微痒、酥麻，复苏感官，指引他承接年轻的赤诚——他的濑名，他的缪斯，给予他这场初恋，平心而论来得过晚，却原原本本地降临，不打折扣，毫无保留。唇舌相触的温软，快马加鞭地促着灵感汩汩涌现。机缘应运而生，连他都在实践中被打造为接吻高手——月永レオ微微喘息，睁眼打探，撞入更甚清凉的碧潭。

“这也是攻略里没写的，不是吗？”

一吻终了，二人相视而笑。

没有哪处游览攻略会如此妥帖。而倘若对方在身畔，遑论时间地点，坠入爱河只需须臾。尚存的年轻人专属的叛逆被诱发，却如定番，没什么较一个吻更相配。正环绕我们的湛蓝，拂在濑名发间的光点，幽微的气泡，相缠相生的水草，还有好多……是不易见的美，而无论如何比不过濑名的眼眸。他扑进怀中，环上脖颈，主动索求第二个，任其愈演愈烈，渐不可控。

回归至此刻，小电视无声播放，老板托腮入了梦，店门的奶黄色猫咪蜷成一个大糖球。

日光炽烈勾人魂魄，回身落入温凉的大海，皆是他自认的眷属，胶着于一同，融融地将他围裹。

他探寻猫咪和谧的梦境，试图自双面夹击中暂且逃离，顺沿藤蔓缠绕的回旋楼梯一节节向下望，终被一步步牵引而归。

无拘无束的野生动物暂且落败，臣服于当下这个吻。

下巴被捏起，步步紧逼，轻易被逗弄到呼吸不顺，只得双目噙/泪/渴/求/更/甚。浓醇的苦意作引子，于唇齿间回旋，亦萦着淡淡的奶香。他不喜咖啡，濑名那杯让他苦得咂舌，却由衷承认此刻是绝顶的好味道。

#

年轻的老板赠与二人礼物，各式玩偶任由挑选。濑名径直挑了一只狮子挂件。说是狮子，勉强看出外观，潦草的简笔画风，更像只橘猫围了狮子头套，却仍威风凛凛的。他称赞濑名的品味，再被小心地牵下台阶，哼着歌儿迈出店面，炫耀般举起今日的成果——平行线间斑驳的音符，有濑名陪在身畔，灵感总源源不断。并肩的剪影被夕阳拉长，直指不远处的菜场。濑名极少点外卖，自己做饭更健康，也总放心些。

“别抱怨累，只能走着去。这四周的景象，你有好好留心过吗？”

风景与人情，如数家珍。虽不过是客居，他对此地的热爱不输对方半分——月永レオ同样断续描摹着，讲那些松软的落叶编织的曲谱，称赞他的精神家园。对方不予置评，只说城市很广袤，时间尚充足，总有一日要带他去别处领会一番。

月永レオ尚不知“别处”为何处。自诞生始，步履一刻未停，曾在天涯海角烙下足印，会有自己不曾前往的秘境吗？他揣度着情境：于颠簸中环住濑名的腰，发尾跃入粲然的红紫，翻过一座座低矮的山坡，以十公里的时速驶上跨海大桥，引得受惊的海鸟哗啦啦起飞，冲撞着满溢的暖色调。头盔透出的，后视镜中四目相汇，相触生热，融化云翳成海风，滚烫地拂在面庞。就那样应着心跳，漫无目的地疾驶，冲破夜幕的藩篱，同夕阳争分夺秒——是吗，那还真浪漫啊，濑名应声，漫不经心地。为他装订，一刻未停。效率也太高了？不愧是专业作曲家，还真是令人佩服。

而他宏大的系列正式落下帷幕，是于一个平凡得不能再平凡的上午。某种程度上意义非凡，他难能地在日历落下标注。繁杂的音符穿针引线，自始以濑名为向导，层层推进，濒临顶峰，戛然而止，无尽的遐思驻于最末的休止符——那么，要来试试吗，濑名？

“什么？”

“一起试试这支压轴的舞曲。我欣赏濑名的专业素养，需要一位优秀的舞者来助我验收成果。”

“你的思维可真跳脱啊？”

“我同样想亲眼见证濑名舞姿的美，一刻不漏地收录进脑海里。”

濑名继续装订，不置可否。

“以及——濑名明白的。”

他投去视线，迫使濑名迎上。疑虑通通打消，否绝一概驳回，依托于独享的那份，或称宽容或称宠溺，他明白对方向来拗不过他。以预定的鼓点为连贯，未免节外生枝，由此催生全新的观感，隐秘的快乐以量累积，汇作层云，软绵地翻滚着，铺开广袤的舞台。

“……那先去洗个澡如何？”

他刻好磁带。余下每分每秒，指针挪移捱过数万年。心不在焉的饭后，被扎上浴袍，迈出浴室，湿发被吹干、盘成髻，牵上濑名的手。低沉的圆号为引子，层叠的提琴渲染，而后陡然加速，直切正题。自录放机潺潺而出的，尚为初尝试的舞曲，是生涯中崭新的突破。不合时代的古旧存储，音质难免有损，却独具时光积淀的韵味，喑哑着声调阐述别样的浪漫。

月永レオ所擅长的舞蹈，不拘于冠名的类别，遑论专业训练，不过是所谓的即兴。点地、跳跃、旋转，雨点般杂乱无章；被承接、被衬托、被弥补，契合得天衣无缝。年轻的斗志被彻底燃起，紧紧攀上鼓点，牢牢附上节奏，自始未被甩离一瞬。较之更甚地主动，不由分说将他携裹入怀，乃至被嵌进濑名的舞步，一同融入音符本身，亦不容分割。

该说是上天注定要与之相爱吗？分明是首次合作，默契不知由何而生。他抛出不可预估的谜题，即刻被迎刃而解。是共舞亦是比试，以惯常的方式较劲，亦巧妙得当地迎合。称作剑拔弩张不妥帖，乃至映在外人眼中，或许是经事先精密排演的舞剧。他无暇多虑，每每肢体相触，自陡增的热度中迸出成串的火花。用那些足以眼花缭乱的华丽技法，不动声色地融入他眼底的流转，探明他心尖的搏动，流连至灵魂至深的每一丝边角。

紧身衣勾勒出精妙的身材比，是受造物主眷顾的天然舞者，专为舞蹈而生。他看过濑名年少时的参赛视频，独居舞台中央，是供他恣意伸展的天地。他舞动着，演绎着，于全场视线的汇焦，把控观众呼吸的频率。年岁打磨的曼妙舞姿，令日月星辰暗淡光辉。弯腰、踢腿、跳跃，目不暇给。忘情地伸展，随性地收拢，和着乐声，起落间牵出一连串天然的五线谱。

镜头拉近，头颅高挺，汗滴晶莹，自面颊一路顺遂，再由锁骨承接，径直烙下斑驳的水痕。音乐烘出氛围，神情配合得当，镁光灯自上而下，蹙起的眉心为始，描摹眼睫卷起的轮廓，渲染浓墨重彩的眼妆。双目微敛，喉结微颤，牵引观众一同浸于悲伤的泥沼。而后灯光渐明，堪堪睁眼，向镜头、向观众、向屏息凝神的月永レオ投来颇具引诱意味的一瞥——清冽里蕴藏着未盛的火苗，于不易察觉的边角灼烧，星星点点催开欲望。

亦是溯过时光的长河，唯独向他呈递的灵魂的暗号。

月永レオ庄重地收下，小心存入脑海。他沉醉其间，每个感官皆食髓知味，诸多元素相合，构成美的词汇。是超然绝尘的精灵，将美的火种赠与世间的光明使者，以张扬的气势，轻易将他整颗心据为己有，纳入囊中，似乎天生便怀揣如此的本领、自信、自知与觉悟。

现在他能听见声响了——于他年轻的舞者妖冶地上挑的眼线勾至心尖的刹那，不同于他的发尾脱离，不同于濑名的冰川轰塌，是更为隐秘更为剧烈的轰鸣，是两片星系吸引、碰撞、激荡，出于亘古的义理相合，寻不到一寸罅隙。惯性所致撞落了小块，自其间迸出漫天的星星与花苞，就这样散落至平行线间，笔痕风干，永久停驻。

而此刻，逼仄的居室内，他年轻的耀眼的星星，投来的光芒未脱离一瞬。并未上妆，亦无评审与观众，相较往日的舞台更甚动情的温热，如同世间别无他物，在出于本能追寻唯一恒定的光源。亦步亦趋地紧随，揣摩他的步伐，预估他的行动，渴望须臾间将他读懂读透——

格外成功。

于疲累喘息的间隙，节奏被毫不突兀地承接，终反客为主。他被自然揽起腰，凭借对方傲人的感染力，正式成为濑名的舞伴，局势由其主导。是乐曲诞生的伊始，尚为濑名初次领会全貌，又何以谋篇布局，诞生如此曼妙的即兴？他被吸入名为濑名的漩涡，待最末的音符落地，恍惚间眼睫掩映着蓝眸，内里如炬的爱意深入骨髓。亲手被披上的浴袍被亲手褪下，仰面承接雨点般骤然而至的吻。

扑面是午后的炽阳，优良采光曾让濑名无数次别扭地称赞他眼光独到。虽未经深思熟虑，却仍遵循命运的指引，即便暗无天日，他亦会于此处驻足的。自后的一切是顺理成章——月永レオ扶上窗台，花盆早被贴心地挪至一旁。清早擦拭的窗玻璃隔开喧嚣，护着温度攀升的二人世界，不时覆上层雾，远山时隐时现。于清醒与迷蒙的间隙中徘徊，三两行人，来往车辆，人潮涌入又涌出。光线差所赐，即便一切昭然若揭，外界亦不会察觉分毫。

于是他直面街巷，直面远山，直面日光，承接自后的披荆斩棘。扎根于体内的，名为濑名的年轻的爱火，坚硬亦蓬勃，与舞者的柔软肉身互为两极，在他眼中亦为有趣的两相矛盾。抽离，挺进，渐甚渐猛，行进间轻易翻搅惊涛骇浪，拍打的节奏将呢喃切得支离破碎，唯余的拟声拼凑，堪堪吐露出爱的音节。他站立不稳，自后被箍入怀中，二人的重心移至濑名，以此勉强维持平衡。

真的没有舞蹈基础吗，れおくん？濑名伏在耳畔，气息微痒酥麻。是我见过最柔软的身体，没有被拉过筋吗？即便这样，也不会痛吗？一条腿被抬起，径直别过了不可能的角度，彻骨的爱意毫无保留，坦然交付给整条街巷的神明。若自后入了不知情的外人的眼，如同矫正舞姿的严格教师。肢体如对软体动物般被拿捏，痛是不可能不痛的，是濑名的职业病吗？他自暴自弃地想，而渐入佳境只需须臾，痛感早被袭来的快意卷过，后者远胜前者千万倍，潮水般周而复始，字符、词汇、语句、段落，霎时被冲撞得分崩离析，碎片于无底的冰蓝中随波逐流，烫金的汗滴荡漾着，直直砸入其间，一石激起千层浪。他瘫在濑名怀中，迎上急切的问询。还不够，怎样才会够，inspiration或别的，总归渴望更多。阵地转移，他被压制在身下，亦被绵软的被褥托起，双腿大敞着逢迎。他的音符汹涌激荡，暂无暇去统领——虽前仆后继地涌现，再经不成调的喘息纾解，却仍是杂乱无章的序列。

他从未想过控制音量，这恰激起对方的斗志。磁铁被惊动，受热流感召，背弃使命，再不愿尽职尽责。轻薄的白甩开桎梏，数百页漫天盘旋，自告奋勇地闯入结界，担当满镌爱意的伴舞。意料外闪现的布景未得回应，这对相拥的恋人暂无暇去逢迎，作曲家环上舞者的脖颈，脚背勾起绷直，于最末最狠烈的浪巅，附在耳畔呢喃——

是不知曾有多少句付诸口头，却首次身体力行的爱。

#

是盛大而华丽的谢幕——那些白鸽的羽翼，他爱意的承载体，相伴下落。是为轻薄的铺盖，轻覆着一体的二人，连带着被浸湿，被染脏，亦被注入灵魂。濑名微微地喘，为他拭去生理泪水，再一路向下，爱抚他嶙峋的肋骨。作为答复，他抬手逗弄额发，伸出舌尖相邀，共享今日不知第几个深吻。

也是我完全的初体验，有预备你突发的要求，事先做足了功课，感觉如何，れおくん？分明是切身的观感，却无法准确描摹。收缩未停，震颤汇为涌动，遵循生命诞生之初的韵律，回溯至亘古的起始，纳入循环的洋流。

——硬要说的话，大约就是，想和濑名这样紧紧相连，直至宇宙的终焉？以生命起始的一丝不挂，呈上未经粉饰的心，这就是爱情的迷人之处吗？濑名未回答，只把他裹进被子：正好午休，等下还要打扫，今天情况特殊，允许你睡到傍晚再起床。

而他亦无暇回应，扯过谱纸，抓了枝铅笔。濑名凑近，为他旋开床头灯，抚上后背摩挲。仍高度敏感的身体抑不住颤栗，微小的抚触牵出成串的悸动，就这样串联起一个个音符，于平行线内跌宕起伏。余光内，濑名承受倦意的侵袭，温凉的注视却一刻未离。

……腰会酸吗？

还好！濑名担心得太多啦。

濑名狐疑地望向他，他陷入卡顿，用笔戳弄面颊。而终不抵疲累，安静地侧卧着，呼吸均匀，眼睫翕动。月永レオ落下句点，搁下纸笔，钻入臂弯，朦胧中被揽得更紧了些。

他喜爱如此无意识状态的濑名，将自身的全部坦然交付的模样，是言语难形容的迷人。吐息拂在面庞，微微作痒。他睡得很浅，串联起梦境的碎片——他见到落叶满地，见到溪流解冻，见到夕阳下的浅滩，濑名抱着猫，回身望向他，一步步走来，伸过一只手。

目的地为何处？无人知晓。既如此，就驻足于这处街巷，居所门前，同濑名初识的地方，好不好？他与濑名相牵，于落叶上回旋起舞，一步步曳开圆滑的线条，描摹着银河的轮廓，连通至宇宙的外延，这次要和缓得多。

——要同我去宇宙旅行吗，濑名？

——你刚刚还说在这处街巷就好。猫咪形态的地球，猫咪形态的宇宙，孕育着无尽的纷繁的可能。自宇宙深处第一粒新芽的萌发，婴儿呱呱坠地第一声啼哭，再至世间最初一份爱情的起始……啊啊，分明只是个れおくん而已，究竟为什么会爱上你呢？你果然会魔法吧，感觉落入你用音符织成的网，一辈子都挣不开了，这算什么啊，年长的余裕吗，真令人火大。想到就开始头痛，真的是，超烦的啊？……无论如何，宇宙旅行我会陪你的，你想去哪里我都会陪着的，这份恩情，你究竟打算怎样偿还啊？

#

月永レオ暂且想不出所以然。睁眼时，晚霞在天际烧起来了，他正蜷在濑名怀中，面颊被极轻柔地摩挲。指尖掠过散在耳畔的一缕，再向下一路顺遂。是对方艳羡的发质，不常打理也极少打结。自额顶向后，手法极妙，仿佛真的在为一只猫顺毛。待流连至眼前，他顺势以吻附上，对方难得不躲，于同一个被窝中玩闹，倚着甫清醒时那点缠绵的倦意，共享不知多少个慵懒亦缱绻的吻。直至轮廓淡化至残余的红紫，能看出战胜百分不舍，濑名轻手轻脚起身，背对他穿衣。他望向挺直的脊背，双肩的角度，抬手，空气中描摹利落的线条。

“好了，既然醒了就起来如何？晚饭想吃什么，我去买菜。”

他被扶起，倒吸一口凉气。余韵散尽，酸痛再无阻碍，后发袭至全身，筋骨要散了架。

“れおくん！很痛吗！喂，回答我！”

游刃有余不知所踪。他仰面笑着宽慰，意料外的吻再次落下，掺在十足慌乱的音调中，他被再次塞入被窝，轻拍着背安抚，是秉承只为他而生的，世间独此一份的长足耐心，临下楼前亦不忘回身，为他掖好被角。这次睡得熟而沉，被喊起吃饭时仍意犹未尽。镇痛膏刺鼻，未免影响食欲，却也将碗中的全部吃下，不余一粒。

濑名太过紧张啦，休息几天就好了，大概？他努力为对方抚平自责，绷紧的弦稍有松弛，神情缓和些许。痛的话要说啊？不过看你精神旺盛，问题应该不大。说话间，端来热水盆为他擦脸，找来发卡替他将碎发别至耳后，毛巾自额顶向下，轻抚鼻翼两侧，再为他贴好面膜，照料孩童般细致周到。

“今晚还要回去吗？留下来嘛，最近濑名很闲吧，明天回去也不迟。”

月光不偏不倚落下，他坐在床沿，双手后撑，倦意全无。

“你身体恢复前，赶我走我也不会走的。闭上眼躺着，总能睡着的。好不容易养成的作息，别毁于一旦啊？不管困不困，时间到了就努力入睡吧。”

“濑名分明也不困，陪陪我嘛。”

今天情况特殊，这样说着的对方败下阵来，坐于身旁，环顾四周——本就不是住宅区，也能理解，但只有设备和床，未免太过惨淡，如此大片的留白不会埋葬灵感吗？

“那些谱纸，窗台的多肉和盆栽，是孕育灵感的温床。我的音符散落在空气的边角，姿态各异地舞动着，以它们为伴，感到能在这里长久地生活下去。然而思绪的诞生是濑名的诱发，植物是濑名的馈赠。即便填补宇宙的每一寸罅隙，音符再多再满，总还有一处空落落的。”

所以，陪在我身旁吧，长久地留下吧，为我的音符注入无穷尽的生命吧！濑名不同意也无妨，能常来就足够了？出口与否，他坚信濑名皆能读懂，正如他坚信倘若在世界另一端捉迷藏，濑名亦会有所察觉，终有一日叹着气出现，说着找到你了，跟我回家吧，牵上他的手。

“……所以我才提出添置家具。怎么，恋人主动提出要和你同居了，不高兴吗？也该端正态度，认真地收好这份恩情，培养些二人的‘家’的自觉了吧，れおくん？”

他抬脸迎着月光，朦胧的凉意刚刚好。濑名在旁絮叨：收入虽无法相提并论，积蓄也足够。楼上楼下简易装修，厨具翻新，添些陈设，至少要像个样子。当然首先要加固防盗锁。铺展开来的规划格外周到，事关浩渺宇宙间的沧海一粟，他们的容身之地，这处装潢简约的，独一无二的住所。

“二楼要添这么多啊，濑名跳舞的地方要没有了！”

“……别真以为这块地方就足够我练习了？”

学校场地不缺，况且想练习哪里都可以，正如若想坠入爱河哪里都合适。对方拧上他的耳朵——所以说，稍微放在心上一点，早不是孑然一身了，多些觉悟啊？做好觉悟，是指以后都要每天听濑名絮叨吗？总是啰里啰嗦的，是缺钙吗？濑名不接话茬，只攀上他的视线，尚为不饱满的上弦月，却也和谧得刚刚好。而遑论赏月，他们尚有长足的时光约定相伴，每一分每一秒落笔在日程本上，全新的观感充盈胸腔，乃至没有一丝闲暇匀给烦扰。

“说实在的，我感到很舒心——之前的三十年从未有过的观感，过多过满充盈胸腔，快要不知所措了！”

这处街巷果真拥有魔法啊。最初不过是歇脚，却赐予长足的“家”的观感，至今仍不可思量。相遇前的年岁，因音乐同家中决裂，每日舟车劳顿，只与妹妹保持联系，将辛劳轻描淡写，间接宽慰挂心的父母，就那样步履不停，以跋涉为使命，风餐露宿直至成名——该说候鸟总该返家吗？而他这位口不对心的归宿，铸就这片孤舟专属的港湾，唯独向他别扭地敞开怀抱。

“爱也好幸福也罢，都是你应得的，れおくん。”

“……是因为你有资格，并且我爱你。”

他便倚上不算宽的肩，抓握上对方的手，思忖着哪日是该一同回家看看。变化是如此显而易见，匣子开启便不会落锁，魔法的效力自初次驻足起始，遇见濑名为触发，回旋至广袤的时空——

“直到我徒步行至月球，再徒步回到你身边。”

哈哈，是吗，我也很期待有朝一日看到宇宙人月永レオ登月的新闻。不过，地球这边至少有个人会放心不下。所以，姑且别擅自跑去那么遥远的地方吧？

这样回应的濑名，笃定地将指尖收紧，亦微微侧过头，同他相抵。

#

“濑名，你知道吗？同你相遇以来，我的音符们争先恐后地想寻到归所，源源不断地跃出笔尖，连我都始料未及。只要濑名存在于世，纸笔相触的震颤注定不会终止。直至生命的尽头，我与它们早早地苏醒，每一日都迫不及待——想为你呈上亘古的爱意，想为你弹着吉他唱着歌。想将那些不期而遇的灵光连缀成篇，再尽数献给你。”

“不用急。借你吉言，我们尚有一辈子的时间，足够让你来慢慢唱给我听。”

Fin.

*

“把耳朵附在猫的身躯上，就会听到夏日终了的海鸣声般……就像刚诞生的地球一样。”引用自村上春树与安西水丸合作的绘本《毛茸茸》。


End file.
